


Правила взаимодействия с представителями рас с пси-нулевым уровнем

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Если ты связываешься с телепатом - берегись. Если ты делаешь это второй раз подряд - опасайся за свое здоровье.





	Правила взаимодействия с представителями рас с пси-нулевым уровнем

1

и стал мир мой полый  
и коснулась я неба  
ладони мои были полны  
огнём скользящим по нёбу

и стал мир мой целый  
снаружи скорлупка воли  
внутри до безумия светлый  
любовь без капельки боли

и стал мир мой прочный  
хрусталь в любимых ладонях  
меч вложенный в ножны  
мы стали друг другу каноном

и стал мир мой хрупкий  
огонь облизывал голос  
из горла торчали трубки  
тьма в глубине звалась голод

и стал мир мой странный  
изрезан горами в пустыне  
запах травы таял  
руки путала тина

и стал мир мой страшный  
отражением взрыва новой  
выброшенной прочь тайной  
мой мир оказался скован

и стал мир мой полый  
и коснулась я неба  
и были во мне атоллы  
целые острова гнева

2

Нийота всегда смело шла навстречу своим страхам. Поэтому когда Спок выдал ей для ознакомления справку по пси-нулевым расам, она не побоялась её читать.

Справка была прекрасна: расширенная версия на двадцать тысяч слов с графиками, математическими выкладками, данными по популяции и прочими красивыми моментами, которые грели вулканскую душу Спока. Справка была содержательна, интересна, сравнительно легко читалась (особенно после споковых же научных рекомендаций, например) и была ей полезна.

Последнее было наиболее сложным в осознании.

Сухим языком в сравнении продолжительности жизни и количестве принимаемых нейролептиков и антидепрессантов демонстрировалось, что у представителей пси-нулевых рас при продолжительном контакте с представителями рас с более высоким пси-уровнем нарушаются мозговые функции вплоть до полной их утери.

Были, конечно, счастливчики, выигравшие генетическую лотерею. Но и они умирали. Просто несколько позже.

«Я взял на себя смелость приложить к справке носитель с данными для доктора Маккоя, согласно которым он сможет провести необходимые анализы».

Лейтенант Ухура повертела в пальцах карту памяти и спрятала её в стол.

Она сидела в своей каюте и смотрела на дальнюю стену. Там висела голография Вулкана.. Ей легче бы думалось на ходу, но не бежать же за Споком по коридору, пока он несётся за капитаном к турболифту, пока капитан рвётся в траспортаторную и на новую планету.

Мысли двигались вокруг чего угодно, обходя прочитанную справку.

«На данный момент не разработано достаточно надёжных способов защиты сознания для индивидуумов пси-нулевого уровня, находящихся в тесном контакте с представителем телепатически сильной расы при продолжительном — более года — контакте».

«Не более двух процентов населения Земли обладают латентными пси-способностями».

«В среднем через пять лет начинается деградация профессиональных навыков».

Её мама говорила, что её мать говорила, что мать рода носила тысячу браслетов на руках — от запястья до плеча, и когда она танцевала, на звон прилетал дождь и благословлял их племя.

Что отец отца её отца, давний далёкий родич, за полтысячи лет до космических верфей на просторах пустыни, в этой пустыне ходил мягко и стелил жёстко, кропил кровью альбиноса сухие деревья и призывал стада антилоп на их земли.

Биби Алама, бабушка-кошачий-след, тягучим тихим голосом, грудным и животным, рассказывала сказку:

«Давным-давно кошка была дикой и сидела у дома. Смотрит — идёт охотник, шумит, легко от него убежать. Смотрит — идёт женщина за водой, неуклюжая и слабая. Смотрит — малыш у женщины за спиной сидит, котёнок совсем. Все слабы, никто её не достоин».

Нийота вложила слишком много себя в это место, чтобы так легко отказываться от мечты. В конце-концов, она выгрызла себе назначение на «Энтерпрайз».

И так легко всё потерять, сходить в одну миссию и после навсегда осесть на Земле в кресле-качалке? Нет, она не для этого поступила в Звёздный Флот.

Но — запах горьких апельсиновых корочек и кислого лимона — орионские феромоны пропитали её всю, начиная с головы. И она чувствовала себя так, как будто уже сгнила при одной мысли, — только мысли о том, что надо будет отказаться от Гейлы.

Добровольно её не видеть и не касаться.

И, самое важное, не думать о ней.

В конце-концов, она всегда может перевестись на другой корабль.

Нийота открыла коммуникатор:

— Леонард, добрый вечер. У меня к вам просьба о медицинской консультации. Я подойду сейчас?

Ухура достала карту памяти, одёрнула платье и быстрым шагом направилась к лазарету.

— Спок посоветовал мне пройти эти обследования, — Ухура положила карточку на стол и отошла назад, сложив руки за спиной.

— Это из-за ваших с ним отношений? По-моему, он просто трусит. Ему давно стоило позвать вас на ужин. Только не говорите, Нийота, что он стесняется пригласить девушку, с которой встречался... сколько? Два года?

Нийота улыбнулась: они действительно были близки со Споком, и это было прекрасное время, но он отдалился год назад. Просто перестал реагировать на неё. Она тогда ревновала его к капитану и злилась. А потом была история с рапортом, потом сумасшедший Хан, потом смерть Джима...

В какой-то момент Нийота поняла, что вполне понимает Спока, но ничего к нему не чувствует — кроме, пожалуй, печали.

— Нийота! Ухура! Вы какая-то совсем не своя, лейтенант. Прилягте, мне надо снять показания.

Пока Леонард водил вокруг десятком своих маленьких приборчиков и что-то нажимал в трикодере, Нийота пыталась понять, когда она перестала любить Спока. И любила ли вообще, или только была экспериментом, его или своим, в игре «Захомутай инопланетянина»?

— Вы мне не нравитесь, Ухура. Отдохните пару дней, погуляйте, на голодек сходите. Говорят, Паша новую эмуляцию привёз, с берёзками и хороводами.

Нийота хихикнула:

— Хороводы? Зачем?

Пшикнул гипошприц, и Ухура рефлекторно потёрла шею.

— Доктор Маккой, я могу просить о конфиденциальности этих данных?

— Сделаю что смогу. Свободны. Идите уже отсюда, освобождайте мне лазарет! Я не нанимался танцевать с вашим разбитым сердцем! Напоминаю, двое суток ни ногой на смену. Я предупрежу Джима.

Два дня.

Нийота поужинала в одиночестве, давясь чем-то из стандартной программы репликатора. Не ответила на вызовы Кристины и Маркус. Забронировала малый рекреационный зал на четыре часа.

Вместо беготни по коридорам можно было занять себя, например, танцами.

Голова была мутная и везде опять мерещился запах травы.

Ухура танцевала в зале все четыре часа, доводя себя до сбитого дыхания, усталости в мышцах и пелены пота, застилавшей глаза. Она пару раз подходила к репликатору глотнуть воды, и в последний увидела сообщение от Маккоя:

«Мне надо часов тридцать на анализ. И передай Споку, что он чёртов зеленокровый идиот!»

Ухура обтёрла лицо, кинула полотенце в утилизатор, и пошла в свою каюту. Ноги не держали настолько, что сразу после быстрого душа она упала и тут же уснула.

Ей даже ничего не снилось, и это было странно.

Только к самому утру в её сон пришла дикая кошка пятнистой расцветки, села у входа в пещеру и размахивала хвостом, недовольно разглядывая её. Она приносила кошке воды — кошка молчала. Она приносила кошке молока — кошка молчала. Она рассказывала кошке сказку о красных рассветах над изрезанным скалами мире — и кошка слушала, укладываясь у неё на коленях.

Она проснулась от будильника альфа-смены и отключила его.

Второй раз снились бескрайние просторы под сиреневым небом, одинокая планета с шелковистой и мягкой травой, которая встретилась им на высадке месяц или год назад. Трава пеленала её руки в кокон и высасывала соки, выделяя кости на лице, превращая пальцы в скрюченные артритом кости, кости, кости...

Потом от тела остались белые косточки, и она смотрела на них сверху и растворялась в аметистовом или даже цвета индиго небе безымянной планеты.

Ухура проснулась от очередного звонка:

— Зайдите за результатами и пройдите медосмотр. И не заставляйте вас ждать.

По дороге она вспомнила: эта высадка была семь месяцев назад, и тогда погиб энсин Райс из отдела безопасности. Капитан вернулся на корабль и увёл Энтерпрайз подальше, отправив рапорт о запрете посещений планеты.

А потом играл со Споком в шахматы и проигрывал, проигрывал. Доктор смотрел на них из угла и цедил очередной сложносочинённый коктейль.

А сейчас доктор протягивал ей падд и улыбался:

— Вы удачливы, лейтенант. Пока ничего страшного и, похоже, вы в той самой группе выживших. Но почему, какой триббл потоптался по совести всех телепатов, почему этого нет ни в одном медицинском журнале за — я смотрел! — за последние годы! Как вы предлагаете читать мне лекцию о близких контактах с телепатами? Объясните мне, как связист и ксенолингвист, как?

В кабинет врача зашёл, постучавшись, Спок. И ответил на последнюю фразу доктора, явно слышимую за пределами этого закутка:

— Я думаю, Леонард, на личном примере.

Пока Нийота хихикала, Маккой вколол ей что-то и выпихал за дверь.

Лейтенант Ухура чувствовала в своей голове, как Спок улыбается — едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не хохотать во весь рот.

3

Лейтенант Ухура получила запрос связи тогда, когда Энтерпрайз лениво ковыляла от седьмой планеты ещё не очень исследованной звёздной системы к пятой — шестая сейчас находилась на своей орбите по ту сторону звезды.

Рутинная миссия по исследованию и картографированию в сотне световых лет от проторённых звёздных путей и звёздных баз, которые уже настолько давно висят в пространстве, что кажутся приколоченными к своему месту.

— Капитан, запрос связи!

— Открывайте канал.

Ухура щёлкнула тумблером, выводя изображение на главный экран.

Орионка на той стороне связи была одета... была раздета во что-то традиционное, закрывающее минимум тела. Правильные черты лица, пухлые губы, соблазнительная улыбка. А ещё она поднесла ко рту указательный палец и слегка прикусила.

Капитан Кирк молчал. Чехов молчал. Сулу молчал, но он хотя бы молчал равнодушно. Собственно, никто на мостике не мог подобрать слов.

А потом их собеседница заговорила: тягучим мёдом, хрипло, выговаривая слова медленно и не ожидая отказа:

— О-о, Джеймс Кирк! Я столько о вас слышала... Это такая удача — столкнуться здесь. Вы знаете, у меня есть торговое предложение, и я буду рада обсудить... вдвоем. Принимайте координаты.

Ухура приняла на соседней линии координаты транспортации.

Кирк блаженно растёкся в кресле и едва не закинул ноги на подлокотник.

Но тут, наконец, Спок отмер, отошёл от рабочей станции и встал за спиной своего капитана.

— Энтерпрайз приветствует вас, госпожа?...

— Эшеф к`Рас, глава малого дома Ориона. Я вас жду, Спок, я вас очень жду. Моё предложение лучше обсуждать лицом к лицу. И, знаете, — она облизнула палец, Спок отвёл глаза, — лучше возьмите с собой всех ваших орионок.

Капитан обратился к навигатору:

— Мистер Сулу, уведите нас от этого корабля.

Орионка томно смотрела с экрана и выводила круги на своей груди — многие в нетерпении стучат пальцами, а она гладила себя.

Капитан склонился над своей панелью, включая связь с инженерным:

— Мистер Скотт, почему мы не движемся?

— Проблема, кэптэн. Решаем.

— Оу, Кирк. Оу, Джеймс, милый! Я вас жду. Прилетайте скорее.

Женщина по имени Эшеф отправила в камеру воздушный поцелуй и связь отключилась.

— Ухура, связь!

— Канал закрыт, сэр.

— Спок, данные!

— Старый орионский корабль. Вооружение неизвестно. Есть необычное поле, но его свойства неизвестно. Количество живых существ... неизвестно.

— Спок! А есть что-нибудь, что мы знаем?

— Логично предположить, что...

— Потом, Спок, — щелчок тумблера, — Скотти, готовь траспортаторную, координаты у Ухуры, — щелчок, — Маккой, на мостик, — пауза, — Ухура, связь по кораблю.

— Есть связь.

— Экипаж, внимание, говорит капитан Джеймс Кирк. Мы столкнулись с неожиданными трудностями, но я прошу вас оставаться на постах и сохранять спокойствие. Всем уроженкам Ориона пройти к траспортаторной.

Шелестнула дверь турболифта, впуская на мостик доктора Маккоя. Кирк подскочил, схватил Спока за плечо, и втолкнул бедного доктора обратно в лифт.

Правда, капитан успел прокричать:

— Сулу, мостик ваш!

— Да, сэр, — рулевой пересел на капитанское место и вызвал себе замену. — Миз Ухура, наладьте связь.

— Орионский корабль не отвечает на всех частотах. Но если капитан транспортируется туда, я смогу засечь его коммуникатор.

— Работайте. Скотти?

— Лететь не можем, на я работаю над а-а-а... Этим! Конец связи!

Сулу оглянулся, позвал взглядом старшину, и попросил принести чай.

И в этот момент Нийота почувствовала, что Гейла и Спок транспортировались прочь с корабля. Как будто у неё внутри разорвалась ткань мира и половина или даже две трети вселенной упали прочь, исчезли и оставили после себя самое больное — отсутствие запахов.

— Ухура! Лейтенант! Нийота, иди в лазарет.

Нийота хотела возмутиться, что она вполне может выполнять свои обязанности, но головная боль подтвердила, что это не так.

Кристина в лазарете вколола ей что-то личному рецепту доктора Маккоя — и с характерным ворчанием доктора — и Нийота провалилась в зыбкую дрёму, где ей мерещилась совсем не Энтерпрайз.

***

Орионский корабль выглядел как бордель: золото и зелень стен, отсутствие острых углов и множество укромных местечек. Освещение в транспортаторной было адаптировано к человеческому зрению — видно, вежливость всё же была присуща главе дома к`Рас. Правда, все коридоры освещались неярким розово-фиолетовым светом.

Кирк недовольно пощупал носовые фильтры и обворожительно улыбнулся Эшеф. Женщина оказалась ещё более эффектной, чем он увидел по связи, и немедля упасть к её ногам мешала только личная гордость.

Эшеф улыбнулась и немного опустила глаза.

Кирк ощупал её взглядом, особенно задержавшись на линии лодыжек, подчёркнутых полосами прозрачной юбки.

Эшеф поймала его взгляд и прикусила губу.

Джим бестрепетно встретил взгляд.

Идиллию нарушил окрик Маккоя:

— Не вздумай подхватить ничего венерического! Я доктор, а не секс-консультант.

— Оу, Джеймс! Джеймс, вы несравненно выглядите лучше вживую... Пройдите со мной. О вашем экипаже позаботятся.

Попытку доктора Маккоя последовать за своим капитаном пресёк суровый зеленокожий мужчина в доспехах. Леонард обернулся к Споку, признавая его право командования.

— Будет логичным проследовать за офицером, доктор. Капитан явно уже составил план.

— Его единственный план — потрахаться нормально!

— Но учитывая выдающиеся дипломатические навыки Джима, вы не будете возражать, Леонард, против моего утверждения о том, что после этого он найдёт выход.

Маккой недовольно вскинул голову и попытался зашагать быстрее. Закономерно, едва не упёрся в спину орионца.

На все попытки свернуть или завести разговор спина офицера была удивительно равнодушна — Гейла даже мимолётно удивилась выдержке их сопровождающего. Она шла за спиной Спока, упакованная в парадный мундир Флота — жёсткий и закрытый. Это был самый доступный ей способ отделиться от сородичей.

Их привели в бордель.

Гейла решила, что стоит хоть как-то объяснить ситуацию:

— Это стандартная рекреационная зона на орионских кораблях, доктор. Я бы советовала... я считаю... Давайте-куда-нибудь-сядем и сделаем вид, что увлечены друг другом?

— Энсин Петровски права. Леонард, садитесь.

Спок выбрал тёмный уголок в относительно уединённой группе, и, как таран, проложил путь туда. Дальше случилась сцена, в процессе которой Гейла не только выучила основы приёма «Вскинуть бровь, выражая все свои чувства», но и значительно в нём продвинулась.

Сначала Спок сел на краешек дивана и выпрямился, сложив руки за спиной. Доктор сел напротив, расставив ноги и положив локти на колени.

Спок поднял бровь и вытащил руки, тоже складывая длинные пальцы на коленях, сплетая их в замок. Маккой почти испуганно отклонился назад.

Наконец старший помощник что-то обдумал, сделал какие-то выводы, принял ситуацию как должное — и свободно откинулся назад, осознанно принял более расслабленную позу, согнул одну ногу и положил стопу себе на колено.

Через несколько минут это даже стало выглядеть естественно.

Леонард, после напряжённого разговора взглядами — удивительно, что они рассмотрели глаза друг друга в мерцающем сиреневом свете, но тем не менее — сполз на пол и прислонился головой к колену Спока, ворча что-то про колено, маскировку и «Я доктор, а не мальчик по вызову».

Гейла гордо осмотрела своих... представителей своей расы. Сейчас, когда права были заявлены, масляные взгляды женщин и мужчин вокруг потихоньку отлеплялись, но всё равно их интерес был ощутим. Гейла улеглась на подлокотник за спиной Спока, случайно положив ноги так, чтобы их точно оценили.

— И что теперь, Спок?

Спок щёлкнул коммуникатором:

— Капитан?

— Ещё час... или два... Я скоро свяжусь с вами, Спок!

— Капитан!

— И данные достану.

Доктор проворчал что-то недовольное о распутстве капитане.

— У нас час, Леонард. И нелогично сейчас прорываться куда-либо с боем.

Леонард кивнул. Спок едва заметно вздрогнул: голова Маккоя лежала почти на его бедре. Гейла тряхнула волосами так, чтобы пряди задели ухо старшего помощника. Ментальные щиты Спока стали ещё прочнее.

Гейла мелодично рассмеялась.

На них наконец полностью перестали обращать внимание.

Через несколько минут Леонард вспомнил о работе:

— А раз уж мы здесь в этом составе. Спок. Спок, ты, робот с ментальными способностями! Что ты сделал с Нийотой? Девочка на себя не похожа.

— Не унижайте её, Леонард: Ухура взрослая и умная женщина. Мы прекратили близкие отношения тринадцать месяцев назад, и после этого я по-прежнему с осторожностью относился к её сознанию.

— А к своему... А какого чёрта тогда у неё серьёзные ментальные нарушения?

— Это не моя вина, доктор.

Гейла заворочалась и скинула ногу со спинки дивана, коснувшись бедром щеки Спока.

— Это я, доктор Маккой. Мы с Нийотой полгода опять вместе.

— Вместе?

— Спим.

— Как я и предполагал, доктор. Орионцы — не пси-нулевая раса, и не всегда заботятся о соблюдении должной умственной гигиены. — Гейла возмущённо ткнула его ногой. — Даже вы, миз Петровски. Я вынужден настоять на посещении вами нескольких уроков медитации.

Гейла недовольно кивнула.

Спок и Маккой шёпотом обсуждали вопросы ментальной медицины и гигиены, язык их тел становился расслабленнее и ближе. Но голову Леонард всё же убрал от бедра Спока.

Гейла смотрела в потолок корабля, так похожий на родные пещеры, и мысленно тянулась к Нийоте. Да, орионцы действительно не были пси-нулевой расой, но даже до пси-единицы они не дотягивали. Так, только некоторые методы, которые можно использовать в сексе и для связи с партнёром.

Через час в зале появился Кирк, возник, шумно перебивая Эшеф и щеголяя засосами на шее и порванной форменкой.

— Спок, Маккой, сюда. Гейла.

Кирк сделал несколько широких шагов прочь от капитана-орионки. Раскрыл коммуникатор:

— Скотти, вы настроили траспортатор? Поднимайте четверых. Извините, Эшеф к`Сар, но мой экипаж не продаётся. Что бы вы ни предложили.

Капитан сделал губами «чмок», и капитан Энтерпрайз оказался на Энтерпрайз.

— Скотти, вы обработали данные? Мы можем лететь?

Инженер быстро кивал, хотел рассказать все свои математические рассуждения капитану, но тот уже бежал к мостику.

Гейла попыталась уйти к своему посту в инженерный, но оказалась цепко схвачена за руку доктором Маккоем, который одновременно злобно вытаскивал фильтры из носа, шипел в коммуникатор и возмущённо смотрел на Гейлу.

— В лазарет! Быстро! Там Ухура, и ставлю свой трикодер, что в её состоянии виновата ты! Телепаты, послала же вас эволюция. Телепаты!

Ухура лежала на больничной кровати, мертвенно-бледная, и держалась рукой за висок. Гейла положила свою руку поверх её и прижалась к губам.

Родной запах пыли и асфальта, облако феромонов, которое можно контролировать, но очень сложно, которое прорывается даже через блокаду супрессантов, укутало обеих, и...

Гейла закрыла глаза, крепко-крепко обнимая свою Нийоту.

4

— Эй, вы, зеленокровые полукровки!

— Доктор, если в отношении меня это утверждение верно, то миз Петровски является полноценным представителем расы орионцев, и данное утверждение может её оскорбить. К тому же цвет её крови...

— Ты всё понял, гоблин! Мы с Кирком наверх. Ты остаёшься?

— Моя увольнительная действительна ещё семь часов. Я проведу это время на планете.

— Гейла?

Орионка отрицательно хмыкнула.

Боунс отошёл от них на пару шагов и прокричал в коммуникатор: «Скотти! Скотти, поднимай двоих!».

Луч траспортатора гудел, разгоняя мошкару.

Гейла пошевелилась, закидывая ноги куда-то на камень позади Спока и поворачивая голову направо, к шумящему морю, в чьих волнах отражались и умножались звёзды.

Наверняка сейчас наступило время для серьёзного разговора, но Гейла продолжала: смотреть на море, переводить взгляд на небо, где в половину свода распласталась огромной ящерицей туманность, вдыхать так глубоко, что грудь норовила выпрыгнуть из ворота форменной рубашки, обонять воздух этого мира; влажный, с медным запахом крови.

— Я из младшего дома, мистер Спок. У меня ведь оранжевая кровь. Доктор точно шутил.

— Шутки доктора неуместны. Последний рапорт об оскорблении личности в его отношении был зафиксирован девятнадцать дней назад.

Гейла молчала.

— Миз Петровски, ранние записи об орионцах говорят, что реакция женщин на ваши феромоны всегда отрицательна и ярко выражается головной болью и тошнотой. И тем не менее ваша раса поступает во флот и успешно несёт службу.

— Об орионках! Орионках! Мужчины ничего не умеют.

Гейла начала нервничать и стянула форменку через голову. Свет туманности ощущался на коже тёплым и сладким, похожим на маленькую сосательную конфетку.

Спок повернул голову в её сторону, равнодушно посмотрел на полушария грудей и вернулся к созерцанию горизонта. Гейла вскочила, размахивая руками:

— Они умеют только строить дома и добывать еду!

Спок едва заметно приподнял бровь. Гейла заметила это движение случайно:

— Раньше матери клана не знали, что феромоны нужно подавлять. Лет сорок назад мать л`Тар заключила договор от имени Орионского союза, и нас обязали ставить эту гадость, — Гейла ткнула в капсулу на плече, — и ходить на курсы по контролю.

— Если судить по состоянию миз Ухуры, эти занятия не оказали значительного эффекта.

— Что вы, мистер Спок! До них меня из Союза не выпускали. Я хоть из младшего дома, но не совсем слабачка! Тяжелее всего было в первый год, а потом привыкла. Даже научилась знакомиться без них. Но это скучно. А Ухура... Ухура другая. Знаете, как хорошо нам было в Академии? Она научила меня готовить чапати. Представляете, она умеет готовить! А я ей детский суп показала, но без домашних трав совсем невкусно. Мы гулять ходили. И на набережной так же сидели, мистер Спок...

Гейла ходила туда-обратно перед Споком, загораживая обзор:

— Даже когда вы появились, всё равно всё было хорошо!

— Когда же стало плохо?

— После Вулкана.

Теперь Спок молчал.

— Вы умерли внутри и её с собой потащили. Зачем вы так с ней?

Спок молчал, и Гейла, несмотря на невысокую чувствительность, ощущала, как в его сознании ломаются одни стены и тут же встают другие.

— Боюсь, я не заметил этого. Гейла, позвольте обращаться к вам по имени? — орионка кивнула. — Вы можете рассказать мне о ваших суперсенситивных способностях?

Гейла села рядом и взяла его за руку. В ночном свете его рука была бледной, рядом с тёмной ладошкой Гейлы — крупной; с невыраженными костяшками и гладкой, почти без привычного рельефного рисунка вен. Орионка вопросительно подняла бровь, приподнимая его ладонь — и Спок кивнул. Гейла потянула его на себя, располагая руку на своей груди, вынуждая полностью охватить мягкое тело и надавить большим пальцем, почувствовать ребро под кожей.

— У нас пси-активные точки расположены на груди и животе. Запястья и шея — феромоны, — Гейла села на колени к Споку и потянулась рукой к его лицу. Когда он понял, что никто не покушается на его пси-точки, то позволил прижать ей запястье ко рту. — И самое главное, — Гейла буквально легла на Спока, — это работает только при возбуждении.

Орионка легко спрыгнула и отбежала прочь, натягивая свою форменку.

— Во всяком случае, с этой гадостью, — Гейла ещё раз ткнула в капсулу супрессантов на плече.

— Это была впечатляющая демонстрация, Гейла. Пригласите сюда, пожалуйста, Нийоту.

Нийота прибыла с корзиной, пледом и комментариями от капитана.

— Джим считает, что ты уединился ночью в романтическом месте с орионкой и своим связистом не просто так и по этому поводу передаёт презент.

Спок встал её поприветствовать, и Ухура передала ему корзину, осторожно коснувшись пальцев. Спок согнул сомкнутые указательный и средний пальцы и немного продлил движение. Щёки Нийоты вспыхнули румянцем — это было заметно даже в ночном свете.

Впрочем, здешний ночной свет был интенсивен и приятен — Гейла опять подёргала форменку, раздумывая, а не впитать ли ещё этого замечательного освещения от туманности.

Она старательно отворачивалась от Спока и Ухуры, пытаясь дать им личное пространство. Впрочем, пространства на пляже было завались. Она вернулась с длинной прогулки, когда насобирала полную рубашку красивых раковин. Разумеется, рубашку пришлось снять, а после этих раковин надевать обратно не было никакой возможности.

Гейла нервно думала, под каким бы предлогом снять стандартные десантные брюки.

Предлога не понадобилось.

Расстеленный плед, свечи, две бутылки с водой и устроившийся неподалёку Спок сразу вывели мысли в определенное направление. Собственно, начиная с обсуждения телепатии её мысли с этого направления далеко не сворачивали.

— Нийота, я прошу тебя исполнить одну мою просьбы по нашей давней договорённости.

— Спок... Ты уверен?

— Да, Нийота. Это необходимо сделать. Это необходимо для тебя, — он протянул руку к её виску и нежно погладил. Потом осторожно поместил пальцы на висок, под глазницу и на подбородок Ухуры и закрыл на секунду глаза. — Ухура, ты должна заняться сексом с Гейлой. Гейла, ты должна установить супружескую связь с Нийотой.

Гейла рассмеялась, хотела рассказать, что у орионок не бывает супружеской связи, но к ней уже мягко ступала Нийота

Хватала за запястье неожиданно жёстко, роняла на плед.

Звёзды целовали её спину, рисовали линии созвездий на тёмной коже.

Раздевала, стягивала эти ненавистные штаны.

Жаркий ночной воздух пах металлом, водой и ржавчиной, солью, тиной, противно оседал на кончике языка — и Гейла слизывала этот запах, сцеловывала, глотала и оставляла себе.

Нийота держала её руки за головой и медленно вела острыми ногтями от запястья, по внутренней части локтя, минуя подмышку, обводила грудь и ставила точку на животе.

Нийота выдыхала ей в губы считалку на высоком орионском, а потом на низком орионском, и говорила такие слова, от которых запястья Гейлы скользили в её руках, а туман из запахов резаной травы и апельсина становился удушающим и жарким.

Жаркими, влажным — пот стекал по смуглой шее вниз, очерчивал ключицу, тяжёлой каплей падал вниз — попадая на сосок Гейлы, и та вздрагивала.

Гейла подтянулась, вырывая руки из захвата, выскальзывая, и прикусила мочку уха Нийоты, поиграла языком с серёжкой-камешком.

Обняла, провела подушечками пальцев по позвоночнику от макушки и до копчика, шлёпнула по обнажённой ягодице.

Когда исчезла одежда?

Гейла повернулась на звук выдоха, который чудом услышала за биением сердце Нийоты под своей рукой, и встретилась глазами с глазами вулканца.

Спок сжимал зубы и кулаки, но не переставал смотреть.

Гейла недовольно царапнула плечо, пытаясь что-то сделать с мешающей капсулой подавителя, а потом наконец случилось то, с чем она не встречалась с момента поступления в академию Звёздного Флота: полный контакт с женщиной своего рода, сопровождаемый гормональными изменениями в теле и сознании.

***

Спок смотрел, как две женщины перед ним сплетаются в клубок тел, пускают корни друг в друга, проникают глубже, чем могли бы без его участия — и чувствовал, как разрываются все его мелкие, вроде бы поверхностные, а на деле такие глубокие и тайные, связи с Нийотой Ухурой.

5

Нийота, приняв позу для медитации в своей каюте, перебирала чётки.

Раз камешек, два камешек.

Она представляла, как дикая кошка, полосатая и пушистая, ходит вокруг и ворчит. Выговаривает, голосом биби Аламы: «Девочка-деточка-девонька, что ты с жизнью-то сделала».

Нийота отмахивалась от этих слов, а кошка продолжала ходить вокруг, потом садилась напротив и смотрела своими жёлтыми глазами со зрачком-щёлочкой ей в лицо.

Писк коммуникатора разорвал эту пародию на медитацию.

— Ухура, в медотсек!

Нийота задержалась в каюте только для того, чтобы убрать волосы в хвост и выбрать серёжки — вытянутые грязно-белые камни, которые раскачивались при движении.

Она рассеянно понюхала свои волосы — никаких фантомных запахов не возникло.

— Ухура, присаживайтесь, — доктор водил вокруг её головы одним из своих жужжащих приборов, — как ваши дела?

— Всё хорошо.

— Вы нахватались этого от нашего зеленокрового друга? Нийота, я же вижу, что у вас проблемы. Я бы порекомендовал вам напиться на какой-нибудь звёздной базе. Я бы даже порекомендовал вам напиться в моей компании, но я ведь доктор, а не бармен.

Маккой развёл руками, попутно задев свой висок прибором. Прибор запищал, Леонард преувеличенно недоумённо на него посмотрел.

Нийота хихикнула, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Мне нужно сделать ещё пару анализов, — доктор воткнул вакутайнер в вену и подождал, пока наберётся порция крови, потом быстро протёр кожу салфеткой, — но уже сейчас могу сказать, что вам значительно лучше.

Ухура равнодушно кивнула.

— Я бы, конечно, порекомендовал вам напиться со Скотти, или сходить к психологу. Не прячьтесь в каюте с этими медитациями: они даже Споку не помогают.

Нийота согласно кивнула. Медитации действительно не помогают: сейчас ей очень хотелось ударить доктора. Леонард сунул ей витамины и отправил восвояси.

— Я вас жду на медосмотр и на лекциях о пси-этикете в следующую пятницу. Чёрт бы побрал всех телепатов, чтоб их трибблами разорвало...

Нийота зашла к безопасникам и договорилась о нескольких тренировках.

Капитан на смене спросил о синяках на её предплечьях, но не стал развивать тему.

Когда корабль в варпе, офицеру связи остаётся только просматривать внутреннюю сеть корабля и готовить капитану доклад о моральном состоянии команды. В свободное время между рабочими обязанностями Нийота анализировала свои ощущение после событий на безымянной планете в секторе Ориона. Записывала на клингонском, всех трёх диалектах, и орионском, высоком и низком, и иногда на суахили. И ни в одном языке не хватало слов.

Не хватало слов, чтобы объяснить: пустыня внутри закончилась. Не стало песка и острых скал. Не стало красного неба. Не стало внутри крика, царапающего нёбо, после которого свод плакал и камни рушились, и превращались в звёздный туман.

Не стало бури под корочкой твёрдого песка.

Не стало тысячи, миллиона связей, благодаря которым она раньше могла представить Вулкан во всех подробностях.

Не стало огромного мягкого медведя с острыми зубами.

Стало пусто и тихо.

А потом она переходила на орионский, потому что только у них были слова для описания феромонов, их буйства и силы, тысячи оттенков и возможностей использования.

Потом, правда, опять на вулканский: брачная связь сковывала её по рукам и ногам, сдавливала шею до невозможности говорить. До невозможности вдохнуть.

— Лейтенант Ухура, связь по кораблю!

— Есть связь!

— Экипаж Энтерпрайз, мы будем на Звёздной Базе 14 к концу смены альфа. Корабль нуждается в ремонте, так что мы задержимся там на неделю. Проверяйте ваши увольнительные. — Капитан щёлкнул тумблером, переключаясь на инженерный, — Скотти, что с ремонтом?

— Одну дилитиевую камеру нам привезут, трубы делают на станции, так что должны управиться за три дня.

— Скотти!

— Есть, кэптн, сделаем за неделю.

— Спасибо, Скотти.

Капитан отключил связь и развернулся к Споку, сидящему за научной консолью, но обратился не к нему:

— Старшина, к вам уже пришли заявления на увольнительные?

Старшина кивнула.

— Спок, согласуете график? Только сделайте это до того, как мы прибудем. Вы понадобитесь мне на базе.

— Да, капитан.

***

Нийота сидела на пустой обзорной палубе и смотрела на ту часть неба, которую не закрывала огромная, похожая на детскую поделку из конструктора, звёздная база.

Она чувствовала. Она ощущала, как воображаемый запах резаной травы и горького лимона возник на переносице между глазницами.

Гейла зашла и упала на неё сверху, обнимая.

Ниота осторожно вывернулась из объятий.

— Привет! Нийота, Нийота, почему ты не идёшь на базу? Будет весело!

Ухура отрицательно покачала головой.

— Ты меня совсем не любишь, да?

— Наверное, да.

— Это всё феромоны. Хорошо. Давай я останусь на базе. Там есть место в ремонтной команде шаттлов.

— А как же?

— Ну это же ты мечтала об Энтерпрайз. А я просто мечтала о космосе.

Гейла чмокнула её в макушку и вышла.

Впрочем, потом вбежала обратно и поцеловала в губы, полностью окуная в запахи травы и апельсина, касаясь языком зубов, нежно лаская губы, осторожно покусывая и тут же отстраняясь.

Нийота с трудом остановилась, отпихнула Гейлу, потому что не сделай она этого — и решение оказалось бы не принятым.

Только прошептала последнее на высоком орионском: «Спасибо».

Гейла рассмеялась. На их языке этим словом благодарили за секс.

— Ты хорошая, Нийота! Мы ещё увидимся!

6

Рапорт,

капитану USS Enterprise Джеймсу Т. Кирку.

Прошу оформить перевод на Звёздную Базу 14.

Энсин Гейла Петровски.

***

Рапорт,

капитану USS Enterprise Джеймсу Т. Кирку.

Прошу перевести меня в смену гамма по состоянию здоровья.

Лейтенант Нийота Ухура.

***

Записка,

Джиму.

Джим! Ещё раз возьмёшь на корабль орионку и вулканца — пеняй на себя. Не трогай Ухуру, а то я тебя побью. И передай Споку, что этот зеленокровый телепат мне нужен!

Боунс

ps Я уже подписываюсь этим глупым Боунс! Джим, я доктор, а не клоун!

***

Рапорт,

капитану USS Enterprise Джеймсу Т. Кирку.

О необходимости дисциплинарных наказаний лейтенант-коммандера Спока...

Спок.

(виза от капитана поперёк первого листа: «Спок, успокойся. Никто же не умер»)


End file.
